


Burned

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Frozen (2013), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only true love can heal Derek's burned heart. (Lava Creature Stiles FTW, side order of Scallison.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned

"Dear Allison, " he began aloud, scribbling fast across the parchment; he’d written it so many times that he probably could compose a letter in his sleep but this letter…this letter was different, " I can’t wait to see you."

Scott tried to carry on writing but he needed a moment to compose himself.  It wasn’t long after their parents had perished at sea that a letter from their second greatest trade ally appeared addressed to the Beacon Hills Royal Family. Scott had pushed it under Derek’s door first, hoping it could be a conversation starter but every morning for a week the letter was shoved back out into the hall, unopened. He’d finally opened it himself and couldn’t bring himself to ignore the words of comfort enclosed from a Princess who seemed just as lonely as him.

He’d written to Allison since he was eight years old, and with no one else to talk to (he’d given up on talking to Derek’s door), he’d poured all of himself into each letter and it always seemed Allison did the same. And after almost nine years of talking, of sharing secrets, and cheering each other up, he would finally get to meet her face to face because the day had finally come.

Derek had finally come of age and for the first time in fifteen years…the gates would be opened.

———————-

It took everything Derek had to keep his hands from trembling as he raised the rod and septor high for the people to see. Their cheers were deafening and suddenly it was all too much, forcing him to nearly throw the now glowing items into the church leader’s hands. He inhaled harshly through his nose as the man yelped, juggling the hot items. Ignoring the applause, Derek’s eyes locked with Scott’s and…he felt cold, truly cold for the first time. Scott had grown up and no longer did he look at Derek with love or admiration; instead, his eyes showed only hurt and hesitance, like he was uncomfortable just breathing around Derek.

Finally, Scott averted his gaze.

Derek looked away as well. It had been so long since he’d spoken to him that they were practically strangers now, Derek thought sadly before his eyes locked on the grey lock of hair extending from Scott’s temple. He straightened his back and made his way towards the ballroom where everyone was being ushered; it was for the best. And as much as he enjoyed being around people, as much as he enjoyed seeing Scott dance and laugh and socialize…he knew the gates would have to be closed soon, and it would be for the best too.

——————-

Scott felt his knees quake as he looked out at the courtyard, flames dancing from the scorched ground from where Derek had tripped during his attempt to flee.

His elder brother was just a speck in the distance now but Scott was still having trouble getting his head around this. His brother…a sorcerer? Was this why he had kept to himself? Was this way he always wore gloves? Was this why…the gates had been closed, because their parents had known but never told Scott? He gulped, face set in determination regardless of the squawks of Harris of Weaseltown in his ear.

"Bring me my horse!"

"But sir, you can’t go out in this!"

Scott continued toward the stables, ” I can and I will. I’m going after him.”

He grabbed hold of reigns, ready to hoist himself up when a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up into Allison’s blue eyes, seeing the ash starting to dust her dark blond hair; he felt saddened that the love and attraction he had for her had evaporated when they had met in person (not because of her looks, mind you; just an unsettling feeling that she inspired). He sent her a pleading look as he climbed up and adjusted himself in the saddle; finally, he said against his better judgment:

"Allison…please look after Beacon Hills and its people while I’m gone."

"I will, " she smiled, something that sent chills down Scott’s spine, " Be safe."

Riding away as fast as his stead can go, Scott ignored the feeling of discontent and distrust as he threw himself into finding Derek.

————-

It had been three months since Allison had been forced into hiding, her father bellowing for her to run as he cradled her mother’s blood drenched form in the middle of their palace ballroom. She hadn’t thought herself this strong but somehow she’d made it half way to Beacon Hills, stopping on the Mountain Preserve long enough to realize she was a fool for thinking she could go crying to Prince Scott, not with Kate still out there and her kingdom still in chaos. So she stayed in the deserty wasteland, trying to scrounge up the courage to do something to stop her traitorous Aunt, to save her people, when suddenly the door swung open to the trading post she frequented.

The boy panted, his horse doing the same from where it was tied up outside in the meager shade. Allison’s heart skipped a beat, somehow knowing long before she saw the grey streak of hair.

"Water, oh gawd."

The store manager pointed before ringing up Allison’s total, frowning when she continued to stare at the newcomer. Coughing, she dug out the last few coins she had only to come up short. She cursed, cheeks turning red before suddenly more coins littered the counter. She turned and was blinded by a smile.

"Um, I don’t mean to bother you but I noticed your equipment. Are you going up to the Mountain Preserve?"

"Yes, " she lies, gathering her things; the boy -Prince Scott- opens his mouth to speak so she says again, breathlessly, "I mean, yes?"

——————-

Sometimes he’s okay, overconfident and content in his castle of molten rock. He’s immune to the scorching weather and at these times the choking smoke that clung around him was like incense, soothing him as he curled up in his bed of soft, powdery ash. Sometimes he thought he could be happy here on the Mountain Preserve, but other times the fiery palace was suffocating. During these times the hairs stood on his arms and goose pimples appeared on his skin as if he was cold. The roar of the fire was suddenly the screams of his citizens, forcing him to recall their horrified expressions as he had fled.

Stiles seemed to always know when theses times were, going from snarky and boisterous to soft and sweet. He’d wrap his arms around Derek, kiss his temple and leave a small smudge of soot where his lips had been. More often than not he’d talk at Derek until the former King couldn’t stand to be sad, only annoyed by the blathering man made of smoking coals. Derek would then threaten to put him out, laughing as Stiles apologized loudly and squawked as his legs and torso hardened into rock. He’d then rebuild his companion, sometimes as the living fire fox he and Scott had loved playing with as kids (Derek: What the hell is a Stiles? Scott: That's his name, dummy!), but more often he was a young man nearly as tall as Derek.

"Why do you do that? Why incur my wrath?" He’d once asked.

Stiles had snorted, going back to trying to make a wolf out of the ash that Derek used as his bed (Stiles: His name is Sourwolf.) Derek’s hand had glowed threateningly when he received no answer and Stiles quickly began to stutter out a response.

"Do what now?"

"I said you piss me off on purpose."

"Not on purpose, dude. That’s victim blaming."

Derek had rolled his eyes, ” Don’t lie. When I’m…upset, you always distract me, even if it means being half destroyed. Why bother? “

Stiles had shrugged, going back to making more ash animals until there courtyard was nearly full; Derek would never admit that the reason he didn't intervene was because he liked the little creations even if he though it weird that Stiles had taken to naming and calling them their children. Derek is certain he’ll never get an answer but as always, Stiles surprises him.

"I love you," the lava creature finally blurts, curled up against Derek later that night with Erica the ash-leopard, Boyd the ash-bear, and Isaac the ash-rabbit; it takes Derek a minute to catch up, hand freezing in Isaac's ashy fur. (Stiles: Told you children would improve our relationship.), " I mean, it sucks being turned to rock so it’d be great if you stopped doing that, but yeah."

"Yeah? "

Stiles chuckles, patting Derek’s abs with a cheesy but no less sincere smile, ” Yeah. Some people are just worth it.”

————————

"So who’s running the kingdom while you’re out here, dying of heat stroke, with me?" Allison asks with a cheeky smile.

She had only barely contained her joy when she had realized who she was traveling with but she couldn’t tell him her true identity just yet. Not only would it put him in even more danger with her Aunt looking for her, but it wasn’t exactly the best time for romance. As well, who knows what Scott had thought she had stopped being able to write him back? No, she wouldn’t reveal truth, not completely anyway, but she would use this time to maybe tease and test him a bit.

Scott laughs, panting as he follows the brunette up the hill; he can hear his horse, Isaac, struggling behind him, ” My fiancee. She’s so smart she’s probably a better leader than I would have been anyway.”

Allison’s smile fades, ” Oh. I-I didn’t know you were engaged.”

"Yeah, we actually just got engaged but I think, " Scott wheezes, taking a short break before Isaac starts nudging at him. He groans, working hard to close the distance between him and Al as the lies trickle out; he used to love Allison but thought maybe now…but he goes on, " I think we might be soulmates. But what about you, Al?"

"Let’s focus on getting to the preserve."

Scott blinks, confused by Al’s sudden cold shoulder but decides to ignore it, picking up the pace if only to get to the shady spot a couple yards ahead.

———————-

"Look, just listen-"

"No, I’m not going to sit here and get the 3rd degree from a stupid hunk of molten rock! I’m never going back! How can you- I thought you understood but just like everyone else you never will!" Derek snapped, betrayal shining in his fearful eyes, " Get out! Just-"

Stiles looked down at his feet, wincing as he started to cool and turn to rock. He wants to stay, wants to make things better but…he yelps as he’s blown out of the castle, the gust tearing him in pieces. It takes him a long while to piece himself into a smaller but mobile form but he wonders whats the point. Despite the excruciating sun bearing down, he cools more and more. Dazed, he tries to will himself to become part of the landscape that Derek created, only to hear a familiar voice and the sound of two people and a horse trudging over the charred ground.

He fades into unconsciousness as two humans hover over him in surprise. He dreams he's a fox, dancing around two dark haired children.

——

"If it were his head, it could be persuaded but…"

Allison sobbed, holding Scott’s unconscious form close as the trolls bowed their head in regret. Stiles tried to keep his distance, worried that he’d overheat from the already burned prince even in his current poor health. Biting his lip, he couldn’t forget the look in Derek’s eyes when he’d seen that Stiles had led Scott to him, the horror on his face when Scott had shielded Allison from the flames. He’d wanted nothing more than to approach him and kiss his temple like before but then they were being shoved out, down the mountain. Stiles had tried to shield the two humans but Scott continued to grow weaker and weaker as they headed back to Beacon Hills. The trolls they’d stumbled upon had only confirmed what they already knew. Suddenly, he yelped, a sharp pain hitting him that drew Allison and the trolls’ attention. He panted, eyes wide; Derek was hurt. Derek was…

"Derek, " he wheezed, " They’ve taken him. They’ve taken-"

Allison's eyes hardened, ” We have to get Scott back to Beacon Hills, to his true love. Then...we'll find Derek.”

\----------------

Allison has her bow out in seconds, Stiles sputtering as he eases a weak Scott to the ground; he's cooled off so much his touch doesn't even matter. The blond woman stands from the throne she had been perched on, unsheathing her sword.

"What have we here? Allison, I wondered when you’d turn up."

"Allison? But you’re All-" Scott coughs, the rest of his hair turning white as his skin begins to crackle and flake from the sheer heat.

"Aunt Kate, " Allison sneers as sweat drips down her brow.

———-

Derek cradles Scott in his arms as the flames encasing them die down, leaving only a pile of ash to trickle through the elder male's fingers.. Allison falls to her knees beside them, heart breaking. Tears trickle down her face as Stiles watches from where his cool body had fallen. The wind and ash filled storm ceases. Everything grows still and solemn in the suffocating heat. And then a breeze out of no where catches the ash and a small tornado appears, revealing a stunned Scott, whole once again. Derek watches with shocked, red rimmed eyes as Allison doesn’t waste a second before kissing the dazed prince.

"Why would you...You saved me, a-and you were…"

"It’s what you do for the people you love. " Scott coughs, shivering but still managing a smile, " We're brothers, Derek. We're family."

Derek is quiet a long moment, taking in a shaky breath as he stands. He looks at the chaos he’s created and forces down the fear. His hands begin to glow and while it’s slow and a stilted process, it gets easier. Another breeze passes through, cooling the land. The grey turns to grey as a chill fills the air, rain drizzling down and replenishing the sea. The fires die out, steam filling the air until nature begins to right itself further. Plants return to full bloom, growing fast until finally with a deep breath, Derek allows the sun to come out once more. The day is bright and blue, warm but not scorching. The distance sound of cheers cause Derek to open his eyes, giving a hesitant smile as Scott lets out a cheer. Allison gets both their attentions with a yelp.

Derek turns, confused then terrified as Stiles gives one final smile and dissolves into a pile of watery ash. Raising his hands, a small burst of fire restores him.. Stiles blinks down at himself in confusion, as his cracked, blackened skin changes to a pale, mole spotted alabaster. His eyes go from crimson to an expressive hazel as his lean form is wrapped in red and black robes. Derek approaches slowly, cupping Stiles’ scorching but soft cheek. …Stiles grins, letting out a guffaw before Derek cuts him off.

"I’m not worth dying for. You shouldn't-"

Stiles just rolls his eyes and kisses him.


End file.
